


Jeff the killer and Jane are two people (Jeff the killer fan-fic)

by mrskittycatmeow666



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrskittycatmeow666/pseuds/mrskittycatmeow666





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since you were young you were different, very, to the point where people were scared to look at you wrong. Your name was Jane, you were now 15 you had killed multiple people in your short so far 15 years. You were in prison, you broke out though, you were running though the woods with your eyes closed terrified they may catch you an take you back to that hell hole.. You run into the arms of something warm, you were scared to even open your eyes, but do, just in case it someone who would care and not think your crazy, it was a man, may have been a teen like you, with no cheeks, he appears to have cut them out so he would permanently smile, you get scared, and ask if he is going to kill you. He says no, but he would love to keep you away from the guards and that he could hide you. He put you on his back, and climbs up a tree that he had been obviously living in, and gives you some weapons, and candy. You ask if he would make you look like him, so you could be together, and he says of course, but it may hurt.. You reply with you don't care, that you cant feel pain anymore. So he takes out his knife, and starts cutting your cheeks out slowly, you are done, a master piece and he hugs you, very tight, like no one ever had before, you kiss him, getting blood on his face; or what's left of it, he looks you in the eyes, and asks you why you picked him? And you reply with you are just like me, and i am just like you now. He smiles and kisses you. Suddenly you can hear movement in the bushes, the guards, they are still looking for you. You stay still in the tree and make no sound at all. They finally pass by and disappear, you let out a breath of air and look at the man. You recognize him from some where but don't know where, its hard to see what he looked like because of the cuts in his face. You finally ask him what his name is, he tells you his name is Jeff. That's when you realize that he lived across the street from you before he died and you were locked up. "I knew you looked familiar, I'm Jane, you lived across the street from me. I used to play with you and your brother Liu."

Suddenly his eyes widen and he jumps down from the tree. You chase after him and follows him into an abandoned house. You look for him but he is no were to be found.

Suddenly you hear a noise from up stairs, you cautiously walk up the stairs to look for him. As you get up the stairs you see Jeff looking out a window, he looks so majestic. "Jeff, why did you run" you say to him as you walk closer. Suddenly you stop when you see him holding a knife. "why are you here Jane, I loved you and that's why I left. I didn't want anything to happen to you." he turns to face you. You walk closer to him but he stops you and he walks over to a chair and sits down. You stand there for a while and just watch him but then you walk over to him.

You sit next to him and make him look at you. "what happened to you Jeff, I heard that you were dead but you don't look like your dead, please tell me what happened when I was gone. What happened to your brother?"

He suddenly starts laughing in a evil, majestic like voice, he finally says, "I went insane Jane, I killed people, I killed my brother while he was trying to help me. I drove this knife into his side and cut his cheeks into a smile. Everyone started saying I was dead because no one saw me after I killed my brother. Everyone thinks that someone killed both of us but it was actually me who killed him."

You look at the knife and back away, "I know you wouldn't kill me Jeff, you love me... And I love you. We belong together."

He looks at you and tilts his head "I am insane Jane, I wouldn't just assume that someone who is insane wouldn't kill you just because of a stupid thing called love"

You look at him and snake him in the face, "love is not stupid" you say, trying to fight back tears.

He see's that you are trying not to cry, "why are you crying Jane?"

You look at him and run past him and run down the steps and outside. You soon notice that there is someone behind you, you turn around thinking it is Jeff but soon realize it is a guard from the prison. He looks at you and then before you can react he grabs you. The guard starts to pick you up but then he screams out in pain and you see Jeff standing behind the guard with a bloody knife, the guard drops you and he fall to the ground. You look at Jeff and you try to run but he grabs you and pulls you close to him. Suddenly you start crying. Jeff holds your face, "Jane, please don't cry." you looks up at him but then look down and try to push away from him. He holds you tighter so you can't get away. You scream at him and try punching him but then remember that he is still holding his knife. You look at the knife and don't take your eyes off of it. He looks at you with a confused look on your face, "what is wrong Jane, why are you trying to run from me?" you look at him and punch him, " because you are insane, and you even said so yourself, I'm not safe here."

*time skip*

You wake up the next morning and try remembering what happened the night before. You remember that Jeff was holding you so tightly that you passed out and he must have brought you back to the abandoned house. You suddenly try getting up but you see Jeff laying next to you. You look at him for a long time until you see him start to move. After about 5 minutes his eyes open, he looks directly at you, you look away and look at the window. Jeff looks to were you are looking at and then starts talking, "Jane are you hungry?" You just sit there staring at the window, then you close your eyes and softly whisper, "yes." Jeff suddenly gets up and walks over to the window, he shuts the shades and then goes to the kitchen, which is in the same room as the living room. You then get up and walk over to the window. You look out the window for a few minutes and then walk into the kitchen to help Jeff. After you try to make breakfast and fail at it you realize that Jeff is just staring at you. You look at him and then he hugs you, the only thing you see is sorrow in his eyes as you feel a sharp blade go into you. You look at him is disbelief and scream out in pain. "je-Jeff how, how could you do this!" you feel the sharp object being pulled out and it only makes the pain worse. "im sorry Jane." is the only thing he says before you black out from lose of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing you remember was Jeff stabbing you, you remember the sorrow in his eyes as he did it.

You open your eyes and realize that you are still alive. "maybe it was just a dream." you say to yourself as you sit up in bed. Then you feel it, the sharp pain in your stomach. You look down and see the blood, you start panicking and look around. "where am I at?" you say as you look around. Suddenly you hear someone coming so you lay back down so they don't know your awake, they walk in and you hear Jeff and somebody else talking,

"what did you do to her Jeff, she is covered in blood." you heard a unfamiliar house say.

"I didn't mean to do that, I just.. I just couldn't control myself." Said Jeff.

"well how are you supposed to explain this to slendy and everyone else?" the other person said.

With that they both left the room. You get up and start looking for a way out. You see a window and run over to it, when you look out of it all you see are trees.

"where am I?" you say to yourself. Finally you decide to go down stairs. You open up the door and start walking down the stair. As you slowly start walking down the stairs you start hearing people, you start walking slowly until you are finally at the last step. You start looking around until you see what you were looking for, the door.

As you start sneaking to the door you hear people talking, you suddenly stop and look around. You don't see anyone so you continue walking to the door. When you get to the door you open the door but it squeaks and your heart starts to pound, you open it more and you finally get out the door. Without closing the door you start running to the road to escape, suddenly you hear yelling behind you, you turn around and see Jeff and a few more people standing at the door. You look at Jeff and you can see in his eyes that he wants you to come back but you suddenly look away and continue running. Suddenly you remember that you were stabbed and with that you look down and stop running. After you stop running you feel arms wrap around you and you turn around to see who it is. You think its Jeff but when you look up you see slendy. He hugs you but you are looking for Jeff, then you finally see him but he is walking into the mansion. Wendy then lets go of you.

"hello, welcome to creepypasta mansion. I'm slendy."

"um hi, I'm Jane."

He looks at me and smiles. "follow me please." he says as he starts walking towards the mansion.

When you get into the mansion you see Jeff in the kitchen with jack who is cooking. Slendy introduces you to everyone but all you can concentrate on is Jeff. As slendy introduces you to jack you see Jeff look at you threw his long black hair that is in his face, when you see jack your eyes widen and you start blushing.

"Jane this is jack skeleton." slendy says to you as you look at jack and smile.

"hi Jane its nice to meet you, oh and you can just call me jack."

I smile and then speak, "hi jack its nice to meet you to."

Jeff suddenly gets up and walks to the living room where everyone was at. You watch him leave but then looks back at jack and slendy.

"so what would you like me to fix you for dinner?" jack asks you.

"oh um I don't care, anything is fine." you say back.

"okay, dinner should be ready in about an hour." jack says as he goes back to cooking.

Slendy shows you around more of the mansion and then you go to the living room where everyone else is.

As you enter the living room all eyes are on you. As you look around Ben stands up and walks over to you, "hi I'm um Ben." he stutters to say as he tells you that you can sit next to him.

As you sit down you feel a pair of familiar eyes staring at you, Jeff, you look over at him and look into his eyes. The same empty sorrow look is still in his eyes. As you look at him he smiles slightly but it all vanishes when his smile gets creepy and he tilts his head.

You look away and start getting up but then jack comes in, "dinner is ready everyone."

As you start walking to the dinning room jack stops you and says, "Jane if you want you can eat dinner in the other room with me."

You looks at him and reply, "yeah I would love to."

And with that you and jack walk into the kitchen to get your dinner. As you walk with Jack, Jeff looks at you and looks angry. You role your eyes and look back at jack.

"so what's up with you and Jeff? I mean he looks in love and also looks like he is a little mad." jack said as you entered the kitchen.

"what? There is nothing between me and Jeff, if anything I hate him." you say as you pick up your plate.

"why do you hate him?"

"I hate him because he tried killing me." you said trying to be loud enough so Jeff could hear you.


	3. Chapter 3

After saying that you soon regret it because Jeff walks in and looks at you. You look away in hope that he wont say anything to you.

"Hi Jeff." jack says trying to lighten the mood.

Jeff looks at jack and then back to you. He walks over to you and tries to hug you but you get scared and run behind Jack.

"Jane what's wrong?" Jeff says in a sad tone.

"what's wrong? What's wrong is that the last time you hugged me you tried killing me. I don't trust you anymore." you say in an almost angry voice.

Jeff looks down and sighs, suddenly his head comes back up and he smiles at you in that creepy way before he would try killing someone.

Jack looks at Jeff and then looks at you. Jack grabs you and moves you away from Jeff and puts himself in the middle of you and Jeff.

Suddenly Jeff looks even more mad, his face turns red and he tries grabbing the knife on the counter.

Jack whispers in your hear, "I want you to go and stay with Ben and slendy so I can talk to Jeff."

Doing as he says, you try getting out of the kitchen and run to Ben.

"Hey Jane, where's jack and Jeff?" Ben says as you run to him.

"Jeff tried killing me, jack is trying to talk to him." you say as you try not to panic.

"oh well don't worry, Jeff wont do anything." Ben says and makes room for you to sit next to him.

 

**jack pov.**

"Jeff just calm down, what is wrong?" you say

"stay away from Jane or I will kill you jack."

You look at Jeff confused, "what do you mean Jeff, why would you kill me if I don't stay away from Jane? That doesn't make sense, and why do you care I mean really you tried to kill her."

"I want you to stay away from her, she is mine not yours. Jane is meant to be with me and you can't take her away, I will do everything to keep you or anyone else away from her. Even if that mean killing you."

Jeff sounded crazy, I mean why would he try killing her and then say that he was meant to be with him. It just didn't make any sense.

"Jeff why did you try to kill her?" you ask hoping that he stays calm.

"Jack you know how I am, when I am mad I cant control myself. I didn't mean to stab her, but she tried running away and she didn't want me. What else was I supposed to do?"


End file.
